


Simple Pleasure

by MTT_Gwen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is dfab, Robot Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, first time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Gwen/pseuds/MTT_Gwen
Summary: You sat eagerly in Mettaton’s office. You knew he would be in at any moment. The candle light danced across your half naked body spread out across the desk. You were ready for what was to come.





	Simple Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I am asexual and I have no idea how to write porn but here's a first attempt because why the hell not. It's really kinda lame. It's super short and I have no idea what I'm doing lmao.

You sat eagerly in Mettaton’s office. You knew he would be in at any moment. The candle light danced across your half naked body spread out across the desk. You were ready for what was to come. 

Mettaton had been busy lately so you barely got to see your robot boyfriend. You knew he would go to his office after a taping of his show and you knew that was the perfect opportunity to let him blow off a little steam. The sound of the clock was maddening. The office was soundproof so you couldn’t hear anything other than the clock. 

The doorknob turned and seconds later you saw your boyfriend’s beautiful face. A look of surprise spread on his face for a second only to be wiped away by a grin. He closed the door quickly and strutted over to you.

“My my, darling, all of this for me?” His sultry voice rang out. You laid back on the desk as he climbed on top of you. He was so much bigger than you were. Mettaton planted his mouth on your neck and bit. A small moan escaped your mouth. 

“I love that noise beautiful,” he said before biting again to get you to moan. 

Mettaton moved his lips to yours and sat you up so he could unhook your bra. Seizing the moment you flipped yourself so you would be on top of Mettaton. You straddled him and tapped his glass midriff. He complied and opened the glass with a woosh. You took the slick pink heart and squeezed it. Mettaton let out a loud glitching moan. Thank god the office is sound proof. You pressed your lips to the heart and licked it. The sweet strawberry taste filled your mouth. Mettaton’s fans whirred. Next thing you knew Mettaton flipped you again so he was on top.

“Mettaton,” you whimpered. “Please fuck me.” You knew he loved to hear you ask for it. He pulled off your panties and there was another woosh sound. Mettaton pulled you to the edge of the desk and you spread your legs. “Do it,” you ordered. Another thing he love hearing. 

Mettaton stick his dick in you. Remembering his heart in your hand you gave it another squeeze making him let out another glitchy moan. He thrusted his hips in reflex. Then he got into a rhythm. As he sped up you realized something. His dick was vibrating. 

“Holy fuck,” you cried involuntarily. Your grip on Mettaton’s heart tightened. Soon you were a mess of moans and whimpers. You toyed with Mettaton’s heart. He tried to speak but the words were too distorted. You loved hearing him glitch for some reason. You could feel yourself on the edge of orgasm. 

“Mettaton!” You screamed. With one final thrust you came together. Mettaton leaned forward and kissed you deep and passionately. You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled lightly to separate the kiss for a moment. 

“I love you,” Mettaton panted.

“I love you too,” you replied.


End file.
